


Untitled Firefly Ficlet

by madders



Category: Firefly
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders/pseuds/madders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal has a pretty mouth.</p><p>Disclaimer: This never happened, Mal and Jayne belong to the almighty Joss, I'm just playing with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Firefly Ficlet

“You got a pretty mouth,” Jayne slurred at Mal, draping himself across Mal’s shoulders as they staggered back from the bar.

In any usual situation, Mal would most likely have hauled back and punched Jayne in his own mouth for a comment like that. If he weren’t just as drunk himself. Instead, he sniggered loudly, stopping them both in the shadow of a store and half turning towards Jayne.

“I didn’t think you liked kissin,’” Mal replied with a laugh, almost high pitched enough to be considered a giggle, were he not a manly man.

“I don’t like kissin’ whores,” Jayne replied.

“I ain’t no whore,” Mal responded, shifting closer to Jayne.

“I noticed,” Jayne mumbled against Mal’s lips, before putting his mouth to other, more satisfying uses.

Later, neither of them would remember how they got back to Serenity, only that they were suddenly in Mal’s cabin, with not a stitch of clothing between them.

Not that they cared.

In fact, considering what they were doing to each other? That situation suited them both just fine.


End file.
